Housing construction is important to the health and welfare of any people. As a general rule, as the quality, quantity, and availability of housing improve, cost does too. Location and construction difficulties adversely affect housing availability and quantity also. It is very desirable to provide housing quality and quantity at a low cost.
The cost of construction of housing is a major problem in solving the housing shortage. There are certain skills that are required for producing housing. Even if the housing is produced in an efficient preplanned manner, it still requires a great amount of skill and dexterity to achieve to complete the house. This variety of skills requires specialists in the field of housing construction including, but not limited to carpenters, electricians, plumbers, and people having similar skills.
It is highly desirable to produce low cost housing in an efficient fashion. If this can be done, the living standard of people can be improved at a reduced cost. Prefabrication of housing is useful in cost reduction. The higher the level of prefabrication, the greater efficiencies of production can be obtained.
Current prefabricated housing is either difficult to assemble, difficult to make, or difficult to transport. If the transportation and assembly problems can be reduced, great advantages are obtained.
Insulation and exterior noise resistance are also important for a house. These features usually must be installed on site. This factor requires an additional skilled worker on the site. Reduction of these on site construction efforts are desired.
It is also difficult to provide appropriate decoration or aesthetic appearance to housing. If the housing lacks certain aesthetic appearance, and becomes unacceptable in the sight of the consumer, the advantages of the efficiency for the housing can be greatly outweighed. Accordingly, it is desired to provide an efficient manner of providing housing while at the same time maintaining an aesthetic appearance.
A particular housing problem is caused by low income housing. The occupants of such housing lack the necessary income or other abilities to obtain proper housing. Many attempts are known to provide proper low cost housing, which attempts have clearly failed to do so.
An attempt has been made to solve the low income housing problem by providing high rise buildings with apartments therein for each family unit- However, these buildings create a substantial number of problems. Gangs of youths make such buildings difficult to safely be inhabited.
Another problem in construction can be vandalism. Such damage is expensive to repair. If a building under construction can be swiftly and easily secured, such vandalism can minimized. Yet it is difficult to provide such security in the early stages of construction.
Even the spray paint damage applied to the structure in inappropriate places can be expensive to repair. Removing of the paint is difficult, especially without damaging the underlying wall. So if the problems of such spray painting can be minimized, great advantages may be obtained.
Even during the 1996 Olympic Games, new townhouses, provided for people who were required to move because of the Olympics, cannot solve the problem. While the townhouses were in substantially better condition than the individual houses the people left, the joining of the houses create certain problems among the neighbors. Thus, it is highly desirable to find an inexpensive efficient method of providing low cost housing.
Since the townhouses and apartments cannot solve the problem, single family homes are desirable. Such homes are too expensive. Changes must be made to solve this problem.